The invention relates to a pallet formed from a non-expandable mixture of lignocellulose-containing fibers and a thermosetting bonding agent by subjecting the mixture to heat and pressure so as to form a one-piece structure with hollow, upwardly widened feet joined by trough-shaped crosspieces and provided with stacking members so as to produce a pallet which may be stored in a relatively small space.
Similar pallets are well known and have performed their function satisfactorily. However, they suffer from the disadvantage that when they are unloaded, and stacked although they occupy only a small amount of space, they often become jammed with each other because of their conical feet and can thus be stacked only with great difficulty by hand, and not at all mechanically.
There exist well known pallets which overcome this difficulty by providing clearance supports on their underside to prevent the undesired wedging. However, these clearance supports present yet another disadvantage since they can be easily damaged when handled either by hand or by fork lift.